


Bathed in Gold

by Tu_Er_Shen



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Canon Compliant, Exhibitionism, Gods Save Nikandros, Golden shower, M/M, Masturbation, Piss Play, Post-Canon, Post-Kings Rising, Power Dynamics, Taboo, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tu_Er_Shen/pseuds/Tu_Er_Shen
Summary: “Is that necessary?” Damen asked, catching on to the nature of this tradition.The noble looked at Damen, taken aback. “Excuse me?”“There’s no reason to dirty a chalice that doesn’t need to be used, now is there?”





	Bathed in Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what inspired me to write this, I was just struck with this vivid image of Damen kneeling down so Laurent could piss in his mouth one day and I had to do something about it. This is the kinkiest thing I've ever gotten myself into. Let me know if you'd be interested in reading more kinky CP oneshots (I'm open to suggestions).

Laurent fiddled with the laces at the ends of his sleeves. To the untrained eye, he appeared to merely be adjusting the laces, fine-tuning his appearance, but Damen knew well enough to recognize his fiddling as a miniscule sign of worry, anxiety, discomfort. Seated beside Laurent at the dressing table in their shared room, Damen reached over and gently touched Laurent’s wrist. Laurent raised his gaze to Damen’s, a hint of surprise in his eyes, as if he had forgotten that Damen was there with him.  


Damen looked at the servants that were currently working on making sure that Laurent’s hair was pulled into an insanely intricate knot of strands at the back of his head. “Leave us,” he said. He rose to stand behind Laurent as the servants left and began undoing all of the meticulous twists and ties in Laurent’s hair.  


“What are you doing?”  


“It looks better down,” Damen replied. “Simple, elegant.”  


Laurent smirked. “The easier the better for savage animals like you, hmm?”  


Damen smiled back at Laurent’s reflection in the mirror.  


“Why did you send the servants away? Were you really that insulted by their hair styling?” Laurent asked, coyly.  


“What’s troubling you?” Damen replied, reaching for a brush to smooth out Laurent’s untangle locks. “Is it the ceremony?”  


Laurent folded his hands in his lap, looking down at the gold cuff on his wrist. “No, although I’m not looking forward to it very much either, but it will be bearable.” After a moment when Damen remained silent, brushing his hair, he added. “Altogether too much socializing and politics on an evening I’d rather spend riding or…otherwise…” His eyes flickered up to Damen in the mirror who was suppressing a small smile. “But bearable.”  


“If not the ceremony, then what?” Damen asked.  


Laurent was still slow to open up at times, though he was getting much more comfortable letting Damen into the inner workings of his thoughts and feelings he continued to put up a stone-cold façade at all of their appearances together. At first, it had bothered Damen and made him feel that perhaps Laurent did not feel as passionate about the union of their two kingdoms, and their eventual union to one another, as he thought. However, it wasn’t long before Damen realized that it was just Laurent’s way of approaching politics, an old habit, to give away no indication of one’s feelings in order to remain invulnerable to attack and appear unbreakable.  


“What follows,” Laurent said, matter-of-factly.  


Damen looked back at him in the mirror with a puzzled expression. “What follows?” he rephrased the statement as a question.  


Laurent released a small sigh. “Yes, as you know many Veretians are rather suspicious of all of Vere’s political dealings given the…behaviors, shall we say, that were exposed as of late.” Laurent was, of course, referring to the Regent, whom he would never name or otherwise acknowledge unless forced. The Regent was ancient history as far as Laurent was concerned, and Damen could not have been happier to agree with him, but much of Vere—especially the courts and politicians—were still concerned with the recent affairs and regularly brought the situation up in Laurent’s presence.  


“And a public ceremony with sworn oaths about loyalties, gifts, and trade agreements isn’t enough?” Damen didn’t mean to sound annoyed, but he had been berated so much by Nikandros over the past several weeks for bending over backward in order to satisfy Vere’s demands that it was hard for him not feel like the Veretian court was becoming greedy.  


“For most, yes,” Laurent replied, stoically. “But not for all. Those on the court who were not replaced by my closest personal advisers are not so convinced that my men and I are of sound mind in joining our two kingdoms. There are still those that are not convinced that Vere and Akielos are equal powers in our agreement. There are still those that think I am being swayed by the size of your cock.”  


Damen snorted. He finished brushing out Laurent’s hair and pulled back two small sections from the front sides to braid together with a small section from the center back into a slender plait over the top of the rest of the brushed-out hair. Laurent regularly wore his hair like this while riding, both on his horses and off, and Damen rather liked the look.  


“There is nothing you can say to them that will convince them?” Damen asked.  


“Say? No,” Laurent replied. “Do? That’s another matter entirely.”  


Damen finished off the small braid, tying the end with a small piece of purple ribbon that stood out against the pale color of Laurent’s hair. “What have they asked for? Two viewed consummations?”  


Laurent laughed. “No, but you’re not far off. I’ve been told I’m not supposed to inform you of the nature of their request except to reassure you that it’s a tradition in Vere. Though certainly not a common tradition, nor a common request for what should be a straightforward uniting of kingdoms and power.”  


Damen sat back down on the bench next to Laurent. “If you’re anxious about it I can’t imagine I’m very much going to look forward to it either.”  


Laurent turned to him and smiled. “Just do as I say and you’ll be fine.”  


“Right, it’s not like that’s ever gotten me into trouble before,” Damen said, teasingly.  


The sound of someone clearing their throat caught their attention. It was Nikandros, standing in the doorway dressed in full regalia. “Exalted, your Highness,” he addressed them. “It’s time.”

The ceremony was a great success. The nobles of Vere and Akielos were mostly happy to see their two kings swear fealty to each other and unite their kingdoms. In the streets outside the palace and across the countryside, the people of Vere and Akielos were all celebrating and drinking to a bright future for their two nations now become one, or at least symbolically one. As Nikandros never hesitated to remind Damen, there was still much to be done in order to make the uniting of the two kingdoms of a practical reality.  


There were many logistics that needed to be sorted out such as whether or not Vere and Akielos were to come under a new united name or retain their old titles, whether there were now two kings ruling two lands together or one royal couple ruling one kingdom, and on and on. When Damen saw Nikandros approaching him after he and Laurent had sworn their official oaths, likely to remind him to speak to some noble about securing trade routes or arranging for new maps to be drawn up reflecting the joint kingdom, he clapped him on the shoulder and forced a goblet of Veretian wine into his hand before dismissing him until the morning.  


Laurent appeared to enjoy himself, though once again no one but Damen could really tell. His face was composed into a seemingly emotionless canvas with just the slightest hint of contentment and satisfaction that all of his guests and nobles could go home and tell their families about. As he meandered through the crowd, greeting dignitaries and appeasing bruised egos, he would occasionally glance at Damen who was doing much the same thing by introducing himself to Veretian nobility and let a small smile play on his lips for a moment.  


After the initial toasting of the ceremony moved out into the open gardens behind the palace where nobles from Vere and Akeilos were meant to mingle, Damen and Laurent were escorted to a much more private and formal dinner with the most elite nobility, military generals, and cultural representatives. Here, too, Laurent’s disposition was collected, calculated as he spoke to some of Damen’s closest generals about his wishes for joint military training and engaged in “shop talk” about Veretian sword-fighting techniques, stating his strong belief regarding their superiority to Akielion methods. If he was at all anxious about “what follows” it wasn’t showing.  


Damen, who had become more boisterous with drink as the evening progressed, reached for Laurent’s hand under the table, squeezing it in between his fingers. Laurent gave a small squeeze back before sliding his hand away to signal a servant for more drink. Damen had observed that he had been drinking more than he usually would at a diplomatic event and had realized that Laurent was drinking from a separate pitcher of watered-down griva as opposed to the full-strength griva that Makedon had generously provided. He wondered momentarily if Laurent was concerned about being able to hold his liquor, or perhaps even poison, but he was soon distracted when Charls brought up the topic of Akielon fashion and expressed his simultaneous nervousness and excitement at the thought of designing much less constrictive clothing that might reflect a blend of Veretian and Akielion fashion trends.  


As the moon inched higher in the sky, several members of the Veretian court began to indicate their interest to Laurent that he might finally engage them in the private arrangements that had been made earlier. Laurent gently placed his hand on Damen’s thigh and indicated that Damen should excuse himself to the outer courtyard of the King’s Chambers.

The outer courtyard of the King’s Chambers connected to the royal gardens. Secluded by several large shade trees and a high stones wall with periodic wall sconces and torches, Damen could make out the profile of Laurent’s faced illuminated by the golden lamplight where he sat in a bower covered in climbing ivy as he approached. Laurent looked as cool and unaffected as usual; no one would ever question that he was royalty, the air around him appeared to be permanently chilled by his very presence and his posture suggested a slight aloofness that made everyone around him feel like they owed him something, which usually worked out to Laurent’s advantage.  


As Damen approached, he noted the small circle of Veretian nobility standing in a semi-circle before Laurent. They were all older, as Damen had expected they would be, except one whom Damen did not recognize and who appeared to be only slightly older than Laurent. The young one was bejeweled with deep blue sapphires that looked like liquid in the lamplight. There were only five of them, but the four that Damen recognized were powerful nobles who sat on various councils and had a large part in Vere’s politics. Their cooperation would be essential if Damen and Laurent wanted to move forward with successfully uniting their two kingdoms.  


“Your Highness,” the eldest nodded his head as Damen approached, and the other four followed suit. Though Damen preferred the Akeilion term “Exalted,” he had become accustomed to hearing “Your Highness” or “Your Majesty,” or—on rare occasions and only ever directed at Laurent—“Your Eminence.” He was used to the Veretian niceties, but the way this noble addressed him didn’t sound honorary at all. His voice was sour and his tone insulting.  


Damen nodded in reply. “My lords, I trust that this…” he glanced at Laurent, looking for the right word.  


“Tradition,” Laurent filled in, drawing the attention away from Damen and back to his composed figure on the bower. “We, as your newly recognized ruling kings, trust that this tradition will satisfy your skepticism and assure you that Vere and Akielos are equal power partners in this new joint kingdom.” Laurent’s tone demanded that his say was the last word, a tone the older nobles respected with their nods but that the younger noble was keen to disregard.  


“Your Highness, we don’t doubt that Vere and Akielos are equally matched as kingdoms, Gods know that Vere has always been a formidable military and political state,” the young noble retorted, his sapphire earrings dancing in the light. “Rather, we—or at least, I—wish to establish the equality of our nations’ two kings.”  


Damen bit his lip to keep from laughing at the look of annoyance on Laurent’s face.  


The older nobles nodded slightly, and the young noble continued to chatter.  


“You see, the King of Akielos—”  


“King Damianos of the Joint Kingdoms,” Laurent corrected. “Or, better yet, Exalted.”  


The young noble appeared to be unimpressed by a response from Laurent that would have shamed any other Veretian noble. “Yes, Exalted, he is—how do I say this…” The young noble looked at Damen. “Quite large, and we merely wish to establish that he will be obedient to your command and not try to bend you to his will with his strength and…prowess.”  


“King Damianos and I are equals and I can assure you that any suspicion or rumor otherwise is fallacious,” Laurent cut back with his sharp tongue. “There is no reason to demand this tradition be enacted when King Damianos has already made compromises in order to ensure the success of our partnership.”  


“Of course, of course, we merely wish to be certain of these things. To see them for ourselves,” the young noble responded.  


“Then you have not been paying very good attention or you would have seen them already,” Laurent quipped before nimbly uncrossing his legs and standing. “But it is no matter,” Laurent spoke again before the young noble could speak up. “As King Damianos and I feel we have nothing to prove and are merely following the requested tradition, we also feel we have nothing to hide.”  


The eldest of the Veretian nobility produced a clear crystal chalice from inside his coat, extending it out to Laurent. Damen glanced from the man’s extended hand to Laurent’s face.  


“And what is this tradition?” Damen asked.  


The oldest looking noble spoke to address Damen. “In times of questionable loyalties, those close to the King of Vere have been asked to drink of the King’s life-giving essence to demonstrate their commitment to his causes and their trust in his absolute purity and command. It is considered a great honor and only the truly treasonous have ever refused.”  


“And where does this ‘life-giving essence’ come from?” Damen inquired.  


“The King provides it,” the noble replied, tipping the chalice toward Laurent.  


“Is that necessary?” Damen asked, catching on to the nature of this tradition.  


The noble looked at Damen, taken aback. “Excuse me?”  


“There’s no reason to dirty a chalice that doesn’t need to be used, now is there?”  


“I beg your pardon?” All of the nobles seemed to collectively raise their eyebrows.  


“If the King provides this essence and I am to receive and—I assume—consume that essence, why should I not receive that essence directly into my mouth?”  


Laurent coughed and covered his mouth with his hand to hide a smirk. The nobles, including the young once, seemed startled by this idea.  


“That would mean you would have to kneel before the King,” the eldest noble said.  


“If he demands it, then I will, for I respect him.”  


The noble slowly returned the chalice to the inside of his coat. “Well…then…” He seemed at a loss.  


Laurent turned to Damen, eager to get on with the proceedings, though only Damen could really tell that. To everyone else, he appeared as calm as ever. “Damen, kneel before me.”  


Damen lowered his knees to the cool stone, sitting back on his heels so his head was appropriately below Laurent’s waist.  


Damen looked up at Laurent who proceeded to loosen the laces on the crotch of his trousers enough to allow him room to maneuver his cock to relieve himself without revealing himself. Damen now realized why he had been drinking so much watered down griva. Even under the restrictions of such a compromising situation, Laurent continued to appear cool, unphased.  


Damen opened his mouth. Out of the corner of his eye, Damen saw the young noble bring his hand up to his mouth to hide his grin. The other nobles’ mouths gaped slightly.  


It was warm when it hit Damen’s tongue, and salty, but just barely. Laurent had consumed so much liquid over the course of the evening that his piss was practically clear and bore very little taste at all.  


Damen diligently swallowed as Laurent’s piss filled his mouth, some of it dribbling down his chin and onto the cool stones. His eyes never left Laurent’s face, whose one gaze was concentrated on hitting his mark. Beneath his chiton, Damen felt his cock rouse with excitement at the taboo of what they were doing. Granted, many pets engaged in water sports, but no one would ever dream of the kings doing such a thing, even if it was for tradition.  


When Laurent had finished, he laced himself back up, turning to his nobles. “There will be no more questions regarding the equality of the Kings. King Damianos has drunk of my life-giving essence and demonstrated his absolute loyalty to me and to our joint kingdom. If anyone should dare to speak of this request to question our partnership, they will be punished in the most severe way as I see fit. Am I clear?”  


The nobles all nodded, mumbling shameful yesses and bowing their heads. Even the young one seemed impressed into submission.  


“Begone, I wish to retire in peace.”  


As the nobles filed out, Laurent watched the backs of their heads, waiting until he heard the main entryway of the King’s Hall close before he looked at Damen. As soon as he saw the look on Damen’s face he burst into laughter.  


“Life-giving essence?” Damen choked out between laughs.  


Laurent shook his head, wiping his eyes as he sat down on the bower again. “I know,” he giggled. “Absolutely archaic.” Laurent’s eyes gazed down at Damen where he remained kneeling on the stones, the tenting in the front of his chiton now more obvious. “You are insatiable,” Laurent chided.  


“Quite full, actually, thank you,” Damen replied, causing Laurent to burst out in laughter again. Damen rose and moved to join Laurent under the bower. The healthy ivy that grew around the bower was meant to shade from the hot noonday sun, but it just as readily hid Laurent and Damen away from the outside world.  


Laurent nodded down at Damen’s erection. “Are you going to do something about that?”  


Damen looked back at Laurent. “Only with your permission, Your Majesty.”  


Laurent rolled his eyes, trying to hide the smug grin that put on his face and failing spectacularly. “Well then, go on.”  


Damen lifted up the edge of his chiton, letting out a low gasp when the cool night air hit his cock. He took himself in his hand, looking back at Laurent for confirmation. Damen got a heady sensation when he saw the look in Laurent’s eyes. Formerly, Laurent disguised his desire for Damen, and he continued to hide his feeling in the presence of others, but when they were alone Damen would now catch glimpses of Laurent’s true feelings, as he was now.  
Laurent gazed at Damen’s cock with a lustful hunger in his eyes. Damen could see that his breath was coming in more rapid bursts, not as controlled as moments ago, and from the tight way that Laurent had his legs crossed Damen could only assume that Laurent was also responding very physically.  


“Shall I continue?”  


Laurent nodded. “Yes, slowly.”  


Damen began to touch himself in long, slow strokes, working his thumb over the slickness at the head.  


“Tighter,” Laurent instructed.  


Damen made his grip firmer, moaning at the constriction.  


“But looser at the base.”  


Damen continued to follow Laurent’s directions, tightening and loosening his grip, varying his pace, teasing the underside of the head and running his thumb across the slit dripping with precome at Laurent’s bidding. His breathing became more uneven and ragged as he neared his climax.  


“Laurent,” Damen moaned. “I’m so close—ah--!” He squeezed his eyes shut for a brief moment, fighting down his orgasm until Laurent instructed him to cum. When he opened his eyes again, the sight nearly pushed him over the edge.  


Laurent was on his knees on the stones before Damen, looking up at him expectantly. “Yes?”  


Damen nodded.  


Laurent pushed Damen legs farther apart, moving between them. “You may spill,” he said, and opened his mouth, extending his slender pink tongue that had eviscerated so many men and yet was now ready to receive Damen’s pleasure.  


Damen groaned and pumped out several long and quick strokes, his toes curling against his sandals, back arching off the bower bench as he spilled into Laurent’s mouth. He continued to slowly stroke himself through his orgasm, watching as Laurent’s mouth filled with his cum, the sticky white liquid dripping off his lips and down his chin, splattering on his cheeks.  


When he had finished, Damen collapsed against the bench, panting. Below his, Laurent ran his thumb across his cheek, gathering some of Damen’s cum on his finger, before sticking it in his mouth. “Now I’ve consumed your life-giving essence,” he mocked.  


Damen groaned again, this time in mock annoyance. “Ewww,” he teased.  


“Ew indeed,” Laurent agreed, climbing up off his knees to straddle Damen’s lap. The look of slight surprise on Damen’s face made him laugh.  


“I should hope that King Damianos, the seven-hour legend, isn’t finished after one go.”  


Damen squeezed Laurent’s ass in his hands in retaliation for the barb. “I’ll show you seven hours,” he retorted, before flipping Laurent on his back and making good use of the privacy of the bower.


End file.
